Impossible
by Sera1
Summary: Just a short, fluffy B/V. The world can never have enough, huh? Song-fic to the song "The Impossible" Pg-13 because of cussing. First DBZ fic, please don't kill me. R&R.


Me: We no own Dragon Ball Z, you no sue our tails off. We also no own the song "The Impossible" sung by Joe Nichols.

Vurso: Uh… Sera… you don't have a tail…

Me: *Pouts. * Don't remind me… I WANNA TAIL!!!!!

Firethroat: *Sweatdrops. * Anyways… this is set in those infamous three years before the android attacks, and is, of course, a Bulma/Vegeta fic.

Vurso: Now, on with the fic, and I have to go comfort Sera on her lack of tail.

Me: *Starts crying. * I WANT A TAIL! NO FAIR! MY MUSES HAVE TAILS, THE SAIYANS USED TO HAVE TAILS, WHY CAN'T I HAVE A TAIL?

My muses: *Sweatdrop. *

*********************

"You're gonna kill yourself one of these days, you know that, right Vegeta?" Bulma asked tiredly as she finished tying a bandage on Vegeta's left arm, and moved to tightening the one on his head.

Scowling, and deciding to refrain from commenting on the fact that she was hurting him, as Saiyan no Ouji's didn't complain about pain, Vegeta said instead, "Woman, if you had actually fixed the gravity room correctly, I wouldn't need to be in here." Bulma retaliated by yanking extra hard on the bandage, earning a hiss of pain from her charge.

"I fixed it correctly, you just overloaded the circuits by making it go up to 1,000 times Chikyuu's gravity. Could you be any more of a baka?" Bulma used her patented Stare of Death, which could even unsettle Piccolo. Of course, Vegeta wasn't Piccolo, so he wasn't affected.

"Could you be any more of a bitch?" The Saiyan no Ouji retorted.

"Actually, yes, and if you don't want to see me like that, then you better shut up."

"Oh, like a little human Onna scares me." Vegeta's tone fairly oozed sarcasm.

"You better be." Bulma's voice was a low growl that, deep down, delighted Vegeta. Her personality was such that, add a tail, and she'd be a female Saiyan. Of course, she didn't have one, so any possibility at all of him liking her was dashed then and there. He just staying in her house, ate the food she made him (though he was sure that it would kill him some day), and called for her to fix the gravity room when he broke it. Of course, he would never admit that it was his fault.

The Saiyan no Ouji was perfect. The Saiyan no Ouji had no faults. He was handsome, smart, brave, the best fighter out there (except for that damned Kakarrotto, and he'd be strong enough to defeat him soon, he just knew it), and…

In a helluva lot of pain!

"OWWWWWW!" Vegeta howled as Bulma tightened another bandage.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby." Bulma grumbled. She instantly found Vegeta's hand at her throat.

"Never. Call. Me. A. Baby. AGAIN!" Vegeta's hand tightened painfully around Bulma's throat, cutting off her air a little.

"Okay, okay, I get the idea, just let me go." Bulma grumbled, struggling to get away from Vegeta's iron-like grip. Alas, it wasn't meant to be.

An evil smile tugged at the edges of Vegeta's mouth. "What's that word you Chikyuu-ins insist on saying? Oh yes. Say please."

"I am not saying that to you, you small, scrawny, rat-faced…" And here Bulma launched into a string of profanities that would require us to rate this fic NC-17 if we listed them.

(Half an Hour later…)

Vegeta's ears were hurting, and he was starting to wonder if the Onna even needed to breathe. She hadn't taken one breath during the entire time she was cussing him out, and in fact, to his knowledge, she hadn't repeated a curse once. She was now starting to venture into languages that he didn't even know existed for expletives to fling at him.

"Okay, okay, I get the idea, you're pissed off at me." Vegeta grumbled.

"Took you that long to figure it out?" Bulma had a look of mock shock on her face.

"No. I was just wondering how long you could keep that up without needing to breathe. Now how long until I can get out of here and continue training?"

Bulma shrugged. "Knowing how fast you heal, and how bad those injuries are, also coupled with the fact that everyone is out of senzu beans and the new crop won't be ready for a month… two days."

Vegeta groaned. Two days without training? That would be unbearable!

Oh the other hand…

"Onna…"

"What?" Bulma growled from where she was looking for a pillow and blanket for Vegeta.

"Stay here with me." After all, if he couldn't train, he might as well make the human Onna miserable.

"Why should I?" Bulma demanded.

"Because I'll get lonely." He lied.

Bulma snorted in disgust. "Like you could ever get lonely."

Vegeta decided to use his secret weapon. The one thing that no one knew he could do. The one attack that would get her to stay. The one thing she would never expect.

He assumed his "I'm a cute little hurt puppy" look. Complete with his "big, sad, puppy dog eyes". (A/N: Hah! Didn't see that one coming, did you?)

"Vegeta! That's not fair, and you know it! Don't give me that look! Stop!" Vegeta merely increased the cuteness level of his look, and Bulma wilted like an unwatered flower under it.

"Fine. I'll stay. But you'll be miserable, I swear." Vegeta went back to his usual smirk.

"That remains to be determined…" Vegeta replied with his trademark evil grin.

Bulma growled and threw the pillow and blanket at him, and glared when he just caught them in one hand.

"I hate you, you egotistical, smelly, over-opinionated…"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too." Vegeta grumbled, cutting her off as he settled down to sleep.

***

Vegeta woke up to a soft sound, but feigned sleep. It wouldn't do to have whatever woke him up know that he was awake.

He was surprisingly warm and comfortable, actually. A quiet sniff told him that his head was actually resting in Bulma's lap. He also felt her gently running her fingers through his hair. He was about to blast her for taking such liberties, when he noticed just how nice it felt. It was oddly soothing… and the sound that had woken him up turned out to be Bulma…

She was singing…

He sighed and relaxed, a soft purr escaping from his throat. He had had very few nice moments in his life, and he made it a point to cherish them.

It took him a moment to notice that Bulma was singing to him. Now that he thought about it, she did sing fairly well. He had never really liked music before, but there was a first time for everything.

For the first time, he just let himself go, and listened to the song.

"My dad chased monsters from the dark,  
He checked underneath my bed.  
An' he could lift me with one arm,   
Way up over top his head.  
He could loosen rusty bolts,  
With a quick turn of his wrist.  
He pulled splinters from his hand,  
And never even flinched.  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry,  
But the day that grandpa died, I realized: 

Unsinkable ships, sink.  
Unbreakable walls, break.  
Sometimes the things you think could never happen,  
Happen just like that.  
Unbendable steel, bends.  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
The impossible.

An' then there was my junior year,  
Billy had a brand new car.  
It was late, the road was wet,  
I guess the curve was just too sharp.  
I walked away without a scratch.  
They brought the helicopter in.  
An' Billy couldn't feel his legs.  
Said he'd never walk again.  
But Billy said he would and his Mom and daddy prayed,  
And the day we graduated, he stood up to say: 

"Unsinkable ships, sink.  
Unbreakable walls, break.  
Sometimes the things you think could never happen,  
Happen just like that.  
Unbendable steel, bends.  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
The impossible."

So don't tell me that it's over.  
Don't give up on you and me.  
'Cos there's no such thing as hopeless,  
If you believe: 

Unsinkable ships, sink.  
Unbreakable walls, break.  
Sometimes the things you think could never happen,  
Happen just like that.  
Unbendable steel, bends.  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
The impossible."

With a start, Vegeta realized that she was actually describing him in that song. He allowed himself an inner chuckle. _Well, she does say I'm impossible a lot of the time._

"Nice song, Onna." He said quietly. He smirked when she stiffened. When she moved to leave, he caught her wrist in his hand.

"Stay…"

For once, she obeyed, and Vegeta settled down to sleep again, feeling much better than he should.

__

What are these feelings? What is it the humans call them? He mused. _Oh yeah… happiness… and contentment…_

*********************

Me: This is our first DBZ fic, so go easy on us. And yes, we know Vegeta and Bulma were OOC, but we haven't seen enough of the show yet to really pinpoint their personalities. Besides, I just needed to write something with a bit of fluff to get me back in a good mood. Especially since I don't have a tail… *Pouts. *

Vurso: Uh… right… *Nervously coils his tail about his waist. *

Firethroat: *Sweatdrops as he does the same. * Uh… anyways… please review…

P.S. No, my muses are not Saiyans. They're dragons. Just so you know.


End file.
